


Sally

by crazyreader12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyreader12/pseuds/crazyreader12
Summary: A short little Sally Jackson-Blofis centered fic throughout Percy's disappearance, his phone call, and his homecoming. Because the woman does not get half the credit she deserves for what she's been through.cross posted of ff.net





	1. Sally, He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy :)

Sally Jackson sighed as she sat down at her desk, cup of coffee in hand. Her novel was coming along nicely, more or less, but just now she was having a bit of writer's block. The budding author had just resigned herself to sitting down until something, anything came to her to continue her story, when someone knocked on the door. Sally stood up from her chair and went to the door, wondering who was there. She hadn't been aware of anyone coming to visit.

Whatever she had been expecting (perhaps Paul had forgotten his house key), it most certainly wasn't this. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover were standing in the doorway. Grover and Thalia seemed to be half supporting Annabeth between them. None of them looked good, Annabeth seemed to be the worst off, and Sally's first instinct was to ask where the injuries were, but there was no blood, and no bandages. Their eyes were rimmed with red, Annabeth's were puffy, her face had acquired a grayish tinge, and she looked exhausted enough to collapse where she stood.

Alarmed, Sally led the trio into the living room where all three of them collapsed onto the couch. All three of them definitely seemed as though they'd been crying. After a few moments, Sally broke the silence, speaking urgently.

"What's wrong, what's happened, why-?"

Annabeth spoke suddenly, cutting her off. "Sally," her voice trembled, "He's gone," On the last word her voice broke, and she leaned against Thalia as though the daughter of Zeus were the only thing keeping her upright. At Sally's confused look, and that Annabeth wasn't going to be saying anymore for the moment, Thalia spoke.

"A week ago Percy and Annabeth were out in the ocean, and the got back to camp a little late. He kissed her goodnight, and they both went to their cabins, but the next morning..." Thalia trailed off, sniffling.

"He was gone," Sally finished the sentence, falling into the nearest chair with a thump.

"We looked everywhere," Grover said, voice shaking, "we haven't stopped looking. We thought maybe we could find him before...but Annabeth thought it was time we should tell you."

Which brought Sally's attention back to Annabeth and the fact that she hadn't been saying anything. She had just sat there in between her two friends, silent tears running down her cheeks.

A look from Sally had Grover and Thalia quietly getting up to leave the room as Sally sat down beside Annabeth and gently put an arm around her shoulders.

"He'll come back," Sally told her, voice craking, "he always does, and he's tough. He'll find his way home."

Then Sally broke down into tears, and, clutching each other, Annabeth Chase and Sally Jackson-Blofis, cried.


	2. Sally, He Called

"Sally, Sally wake up!" Sally groaned and the insistent voice dragged her forcibly from sleep.

"Sally!" Resigning herself to waking up, Sally sat up and stretched.

"Wazzgoinon?" she asked fuzzily.

Her husband, Paul, was standing next to the bed, holding the phone. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Stretching out the hand holding the phone to her, he said, "Sally, he called."

In an instant, she was wide awake. Never thinking for a second that it wasn't who she needed it to be, Sally jumped out of the bed and grabbed the phone from Paul's hand. Her finger found the 'play message' button despite her shaking hands, but when she heard her son's voice through the receiver for the first time in months, her knees turned to water and she had to sit down.

"Mom. Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while and then she took my memory and..." tears began to slip down Sally's face. "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry." That cow faced goddess Hera is the one who should be sorry, thought Sally fiercely. "I'm on a quest-" Sally sucked in a breath. Percy must not have meant to say that, because there was a pause before he continued. "I'll make it home, I promise. Love you." The line went dead.

For a moment, Sally just sat there is shock, absorbing the fact that her son was alive, and that he was going to make his way home. She had every faith in him, but after so long of dead silence from him, even Sally was starting to wonder if he was ever really coming back, Roman camp or no Roman camp.

Finally, tears of relief and worry in equal measure pouring down her face, Sally picked up the phone to call Annabeth, as Paul, eyes not entirely dry himself, held her close while she dialed the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all likes this chapter, I know it's even shorter than the last one. 
> 
> Comments as ways appreciated :)


	3. Sally, He's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the last one :)

As Paul pulled the car onto the parking lot of their apartment, Sally looked wistfully in the general direction of Long Island. Not long after the call from Percy, Annabeth had stopped by to tell her that she was leaving to find the Roman camp. Sally hadn't heard from her since, and Camp Half-Blood hadn't had any updates to offer.

Paul, in an effort to keep both of their minds off the constant worrying for the absent demigods, had taken her out to dinner at a new Italian restaurant that supposedly had the best garlic bread in the state. Sally and Paul had agreed that they'd both had better garlic bread, but it had been sweet and had managed to distract her for a few hours. Now though, she was back to worrying.

As she and Paul got to their apartment, the first thing that Sally noticed was that the door was unlocked. Sure that she had locked it on her way out (she always did), Sally exchanged a look with Paul who eased the door open as quietly as he could. He went in first, Sally following close behind. They got to the living room, and then Paul stopped dead. Sally froze, and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but before she could he turned around so that Sally could see the huge smile spreading across his face.

"Sally," he said, months of worrying lifting from his suddenly ecstatic face, "He's home."

Sally pushed past her husband to see the two teenagers out cold on the couch. One was blonde and curly haired, Annabeth, and oh gods, Percy! Her son had one arm wrapped around the daughter of Athena, his head resting on her's which was on his shoulder. He had new scars, and the gray streak in his hair was gone, but there was a small trickle of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth, which was just so Percy that a happy tear slipped down Sally's cheeks. Her baby, as promised, had finally, finally come home.

More happy tears welled in Sally's eyes as Sally gently eased herself onto the couch in between the two teens. Wrapping her arms around them both, Sally rested her head on top of her son's head, which was now on her shoulder, and on her other she could fell the welcome weight of Annabeth's. Giving a tired but joyful smile to Paul, who smiled back and quietly shut the lights of as he went, Sally drifted off to the best sleep she's had since three of her son's best friends had appeared at her door to deliver the news of his disappearance.

Yes, Sally's baby was home. And she'd be damned if she was ever letting him go like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow :)
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
